


brother, trust more in my love than in my ire

by TheTartWitch



Series: One-shots of AUs [23]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Scar, Scar is a good brother, Scar is a good uncle, Simba is a better king because of it, actual brotherly love between Scar and Mufasa, better than the movie's anyway, short but sweet, sort-of real life lion interactions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: Scar's mother neglects him, Mufasa is a better brother, and Simba has a clever uncle who would never, ever betray his brother's child.





	brother, trust more in my love than in my ire

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I watched Lion King again this morning and realized I sympathized with Scar? Did you know canonically his name before it was Scar basically meant 'trash' ("tinok" or something? Which, really, Scar's unnamed mother? no wonder he changed it)?  
> Also, since Nala and Simba aren't siblings according to the movie but Mufasa and Scar are brothers, their mother must have been the same, which invites the question of why Scar is ignored, scorned, and isolated and people still wonder why he's bitter??? Golden Mufasa is king and has people who like him, so obviously sad, jealous, neglected Scar's gonna go for it???  
> (I have strong feelings about good!Scar and hopefully you guys will too)

Scar’s mother hadn’t cared much for him. In an average pride, male cubs would be killed or thrown out when they got older. The birth of Mufasa, Scar’s older brother, had really already cemented Scar’s place of _outcast_ , so she didn’t pay much attention.

Mufasa was a good brother. He was always there when Scar needed protection from the younger lionesses of the pride and always shared his food when their mother forgot to feed the younger cub. Scar grew up with more loyalty in his entire body for Mufasa than any at all for either of his parents. When their father took Mufasa on proud walks through the land they ruled, giving grand speeches and declaring Mufasa the next king, Scar stayed home, in his nice, secluded cave, or went bathing in the watering hole, or curled up in Mufasa’s corner of their den and waiting for his brother’s return.

When their father died, victim of an illness in the meat of his latest meal, Mufasa was indeed crowned king of the pride. The lionesses waited for the inevitable confrontation between him and his brother, shifting eagerly and snapping at Scar’s legs if he walked by. Mufasa defied expectations. He allowed Scar his cave, his food, his privacy, though they often curled together in the shade and rested, one golden and shaggy, the other dark and lean. Scar never feared for his own safety near Mufasa, and Mufasa never feared Scar betraying him. They were balanced; Mufasa was a wise king, and Scar was his wisest advisor. Together they secured the peace of the pridelands.

When Mufasa’s cubs, Simba and Nala, were born to Sarabi and another lioness, Scar watched contently from behind them as Simba’s birthright was announced by Rafiki. There was no jealousy clouding his heart for his brother’s family; there was no need for recognition, for validation. Mufasa had soothed that part of him since birth, since childhood.

Scar allowed Simba and Nala clamber all over him, only grunting a few times when their soft baby paws pressed too deeply into his stomach or head. He knew Mufasa sometimes watched fondly from the sidelines, and would join them every once in a while, capturing the cubs in his paws and dragging them, laughing, into the suffocating warmth of he and Scar’s fur pelts. Sarabi, while disapproving and mildly confused, would allow her king and his brother this.

Simba grows knowing his uncle can be trusted with anything, even the things he cannot tell his father, and that having Uncle Scar nearby during an argument with his father will keep his father’s anger from overtaking him (Uncle Scar will lay on his father, almost, and allow his father to nuzzle into his belly fur without fear, and basically be Mufasa’s giant teddy bear). When the hyenas from the Elephant Graveyard capture he and Nala and Zazu, it isn’t his father who arrives first. It is his Uncle Scar, who roars loud enough to draw Mufasa’s attention and then protects them until his father can arrive. Scar’s mother snorts and turns her head away, perpetually unimpressed. ( _“But it was_ Mufasa _who saved them all in the end_ , _” she’d sniffed._ )

Unfortunately Scar dies first. He is killed by another pride’s lioness, prompting Mufasa and Simba’s rage, and Mufasa dies days later of loneliness, of Scar’s absence. Simba is king now and mourns both of their passing. He and Nala and all the rest of the lionesses live on Pride Rock for the rest of their lives, and he sires many cubs with them all, and that is the end of that.

Mufasa and Scar both become stars, twinkling side-by-side in the sky, because how could one ever be happy without the other by his side?

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully this caused feels and inspired people to understand villains and their motivations a little better (or at least just Scar's)? idk


End file.
